The search of the Trident of Poseidon
by darkensandor50
Summary: Summary inside


Disclamir :Hello everyone again I'm back with another story that took me awhile to write and I'm still not done yet.I just want to say a few things like the characters in the story like Buffy,Faith,and other characters from BTVS that I might use and others,I do not own them but the rest of story originals.Also that the story rating will change now and then but only T and M,and with one more thing, I live for reviews so I will really appreciate to have them from you all about anything. I'm always open to all your opinions good or bad,helpful or not to me, or the story I thank you and hope you'll enjoy it.

The search of the Trident of Poseidon

(The search of the Trident of Poseidon)

Summary : The story is based that it's been 18 years since At Worlds End, Elizabeth(Buffy) is on to see her future husband who lives in France, while on the ship she encounters Faith who is a prisoner heading to France to stand trial. Then one night Elizabeth's ship is attacked by pirates, which she comes to realize that Faiths one,the pirates are her crew, and now shes Faith captive.

A young girl with shoulderblade length golden hair and hazelgreen colored eyes, wearing a sample white knee long dress who looked no older beyond the years of ten ran along a meadow of wild flowers of many types, loving the feel of the damp grass under her bare feet from the light shower the dawn had to bring earlier.

She chased butterflies and wild petals that her presence disturbed by her running and gleeful laughter. Since her eyes were drawn to the sky she was still able to make out many stars, and halfmoon on the mildly dark blue cover of the world.

She looked forward again to see a mildly steep hill; using some of the stones and boulders as steps until she reached the top. What a sight she saw was a one that always caught her breath.

The scene was a gigantic white sandy beach lightly covered in seashells as the calm waves kissed the sand every few seconds or so, but what really caught her was the sunrise. To her it was as if the sun rose out of the sea itself, the large yellow star gave the surface of the ocean its own golden color that was even more brilliant than the way her hair shined in it.

She was slightly startled when a breeze picked up with lost petals from the flowers whirled around her as if asking her dance, she smiled as she felt the wind and petals flow through her hair, grazing her skin, the smell of sea water mixed with fresh flowers filled her nostrils as she closed her eyes, she lets herself go to the dance of the sea breeze.

Once the performance was over she sighed that it had ended quicker then she wanted it to. She opened her eyes to gaze back to the beach, only to learn that she was no longer alone on the beautiful, sandy beach. What she saw was somebody running along the shore down below her.

Curiosity won her over, so she stepped down some of the hill to get a better look at who runner was. She settled on a good spot, kneeling behind a bolder on a mix of soft grass and dry sand.

With this sight intrigued the young girl as she watched closely, she came to think that it was a child because of their size, but really didn't know to be sure she needed a closer look, but stayed where she was, afraid that she might be caught.

The child stopped running suddenly and ran to the hill near where she was, so she hid low but still eyed the child as they came near. They stopped at the bottom to her surprise, and kneeled against its surface.

The tiny blonde watched as the child pulled out a small shiny object from her tatty, ripped blue pants or now short's pocket after digging a small hole putting the object inside and covering the top with a random rock andshell.

As the child worked the young blonde had a chance to have a closer look at them. Looked to be younger then her though, wearing a shirt which was one size too big, covered in dirt anher stains, but the clothes weren't the only thing that needed a bath. The boys dark brown hair messy and wet, which looked worse since it was also shoulder length, made the girl think that this boy was homeless or played very roughly.

Suddenly the boy looked over his shoulder and quickly stood up, away from his spot and continued to run again in the same direction. Confused by his sudden attitude the girl moved to the other side of the rock to see a small group of other kids older and bigger, this time chasing down the younger boy.

She watched concerned for the boy's safety as the stronger boys caught up with him very quickly no matter how far the boy had pushed himself.

The chase was over when one to the older boys threw a ball and hit the younger one on the head, causing him fall and roll over in the now higher tide. She gasped as she continued to watch as the other children picked up the little boy punching and kicking him, calling him shameful names, and hold him under water from time to time.

Appalled at this scene the girl decided to put a stop to this cruelty to such a smaller and younger person; no matter how scared she was being small and weaker herself.

Thinking now or never the girl summoned up her courage and made her way to the group. "Stop this, now!!" She yelled causing the others to cease their activity.

"And just who the hell are you to come and tell us what to do?" Said the biggest of the group who the girl now believed to be the leader of them. His red chopped hair and dull green eyes seemed to be full of ignorance and arrogance, with an annoying smile.

"Cause I can, and what you're doing is cruel and unkind to someone who's smaller and weaker than you." The red head boy just smiled more.

"Do you even know what this boy is, little miss?"

"He's a human being."

"No you're not a person when you're a pirate!"

"A pirate?"

"Yes, lowdown dirty dogs who should all hang from the gallows for their sinful deeds."

After that the girl stayed silent for a little while, unsure. If what the boy said was true then he was also one of the evil monsters people had told her stories about on how viscous they are and kill anything in their sight just for a piece of gold or a barrel of rum.

She looked down at the boy seeing him not moving at all, his clothes all wet and even more torn than before with the addition of cuts and welts forming on his face, arms, legs and only god knows where else. "So?

"So?" The boy looked at her confused, not sure of what he said sunk in to her yet.

"Yes so. What are you a bloody pirate? Leave him alone, or do I have to get the guards?" The girl said with authority, it was strange to hear this from something so small.

"Fine, whatever. Do what you will with little Jackie here just don't come crying to your mother to tell her that this bastard child almost had his wicked way with you. Good luck to you, little missy. Let's go."

When that was said, the girl was then alone again with the unconscious lad, not knowing what to do after this. She carefully walked closer to him and kneeled beside him looking him over, what caught her eye was a shaded mark underneath the boys chin. She was about to get a closer look when she heard her name being called.

" Buffy! Buffy!! Buffy, thank goodness! There you are, you're mother's worried sick, she has the whole house hold looking for you!" said the Buffy's personal maid; she was tall and had a thin appearance, which with her handsome face hahers sometimes confused about her real sex. With her short chestnut hair vibrant, green eyes and a low soothing voice it was hard not to question it.

"Victora, come here, please help me, this boy is very hurt, and he won't wake up!" She said as the young teenage maid came kneeling also next to her.

"Oh dear he looks dreadfully bad, he needs care immediately."

"Miss Elizabeth we can't, if the madam of the house finds out about him?"

"She won't, but if she did I'll make sure to tell her that you were not involved in any of this."

"Oh little miss, I could not let you take full blame for the caring of this young boy, but your mother will have a fit if she does see him, so let's hurry up, before he gets any worse."

"Thank you, Tora."

"It's alright come on; grab his legs, I'll take his arms."

"Alright." They both worked together to carefully carry the wounded boy back across the small hill and meadow to a large Victorian Mansion. There was a beautiful garden, full of all kinds of roses, lilies, anher exotic plants. In the middle of them where massive, marble water fountains a few blue birds were perched on them.

But in order not to be seen by the guards around the property Buffy and Victora took a secret way through the home's wine cellar, the dark and dusty atmosphere and the rats showed it had barely been used; because of this it was the perfect place for Buffy to use to come and go as she pleases.

"(Cough, cough) God I hate it when I come through here, just looking at these cobwebs makes me feel as if spiders are crawling all over me."

"Oh by god Tora, just relax don't be such a baby, and concentrate. We're coming up to the stairs now."

With little difficulty they managed to make it up the cold and slippery stone steps, and into the warm house. Quietly and quickly they finally arrive in Buffy's room which was furnished with white, gold, and blue colors. Small tables and dressers surrounded her large, curtained bed.

Elizabeth closed and locked the door as Victora laid the boy on a gold and blue sofa laying his head slowly onto one of the pillows.

"Okay he's settled now go and bring me a bowl of warm water and some towels from your bathroom." Without a second thought Buffy headed to the ivory room which had an orange glow from the candles lighting it and brought the supplies back to the room.

She watched and stayed close, just in case Tora needed her again. Victora took the warm, wrung out rag and dabbed softly on the open cuts and bumps on the poor child arms and face. Buffy couldn't help but stare at the brown mark around the boy's neck.

"Victora?"

"Yes miss?"

"What is that mark around his neck?"

Victora looked at her and followed where she was pointing and unbuttoned the top button to get a better look at it, and when doing so the boy suddenly woke. His eyes became large, showing he was scared of his unknown surroundings. His sight was cloudy and his head felt like split wood while his body ached all over.

"Shh, shh calm down child" Victora said to him slowly.

"Argh, where am I?"

"Relax your safe now, you had quite a tussle back there, looking at you then you should be in some pain." Explained Buffy.

"Hey can you remember anything that happened today?"

"I remember wait where is it!"

"Wait quiet down we can't heard at this moment, now where is what?"

"It's a good luck charm my father gave to me. I hid it in the sand so they wouldn't steal it from me."

"Oh I know, Tora stay here with little Jackie. I'll be right back."

"Little Jackie?"

"That what I heard one of the boys call him, now if mother comes back here looking for me take him onto the balcony; and close the door pretend you know nothing, see you two in a bit."

Tora nodded her head in understanding, and Buffy headed back out to retrieve the trinket. When back outside she ran fast to beach and found the rock and shell placed perfectly side by side each other. She kneeled down and dug slowly in the spot till she felt something cold and heavy, she brought back up her hand and brushed off the sand to uncover a small silver ring engraved with markings all over it and in the middle was a large oval bluegreen gem.

It sparkled in the sunlight Buffy had a warm feeling coming from the object she wasn't sure if was just the hot sun warming her back or something else. She shook out of useless daze and got up to head back to the house.

"Is he still awake?"

"No he fell sleep again when you left and hasn't woken since. Have you found what you where looking for yet miss?"

"Well I hope I have, it would be grave if I had some person steal something my father gave me; I don't think I'll let it go."

"Oh don't feel sad Buffy at least you have got it for him, that's what counts. Now I think it's a good time for you to go talk to you mother before she rips the hole house apart."

"Darn I forgot, she's going to be awfully upset at me. I might even be punished for it this time"

"Well she told everyone that if they saw you to tell you to meet her in the library."

"Thank you Tora, I'll be back soon"

"Alright miss."

Buffy shut the wooden door behind her and walked nervously to the house library. Once there she took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy door. When entering a library normally it's clean and tidy, the soft fluff chairs able to calm anyone's aching back, enough windows and lights to see every dark corner of the room, and books all in order.

Only this time it's not that kind of library, everything is amuck, as if the strongest of winds picked up everything and threw all the books around. They where stacked unneatly, some of the windows were half open, and with the lights broken it was a lot darker than it should have been.

As upon entering the gloomy room Buffy jumped on hearing her named being called. Her head moved over to the source of the sound to see her mother at an desk hunched over and looking back at her other the rims of her glasses, beneath loose strands of her dirty blonde hair from a messy attempt at a ponytail.

Smiling at her daughter she waved her over to stand next to her and opened a book to a certain page to her liking. When she got their Buffy's mother pulled her closer and started to tickle her sides, causing her to burst out laughing, and as quickly it began Buffy calmed herself as her mother pulled her closer again this time hugging her after she lit a candle next to them.

"So where have you been earlier today, love?" Upon hearing that Buffy stiffened and looked panicked as she answered her.

"Umm I was at the beach mama"

"Again? My good girl keep this up I might end up with a fish for a daughter. Find anything?" Shocked at the question Buffy squeaked out a high 'What?' and 'No!'. Suspicious of her daughter she continued to press on.

"Buffy!?" Said the lady of the house, eyeing her. Even with that Buffy refused to answer her.

"Elizabeth Anne Turner!?" Under that circumstance Buffy broke like shattered glass.

"OkaywhenIwenttothebeachIfoundaboyhurtandtookhimin!" She said in a single breath.

"Wait,what?" Asked Mrs. Turner unsure what on earth her daughter just said.

"I found a boy at the beach and I saw him get beaten up pretty bad by other boys which where bigger than him and brought him to the house." Buffy said weakly, barely looking her mama in the eye not sure of her reaction.

"Where is he now?" Mrs. asked calmly.

"He rests in my room."

"Do you know his name?"

"Well I heard the other kids call him little Jackie and that he was a pirate." When she mentioned that Mrs. Turner frowned at her, her brows meeting with her eyes, but then in a split second she smiled sweetly.

"Take me to him." Without a single word she moved away from her mother and led her to her bedroom hand in hand.

In entering the room the child lay awake, shyly talking to Victora as he drank a glass of water she'd given him. They both looked started as the two came Victora stood up and curtseyed politely to her Madam, and the child looked frightened as he lay there. Mrs. Turner wanted to make it clear that nothing was wrong, but didn't know what she could say to lighten the tense air in the room.

"Victora." Upon hearing her name Victora shook nervously that she sure was in trouble for bringing a stranger in the house without the Madams wishes.

"YYes, Mrs. Turner?"

"Are you the one taking care of this child?"

"Uh yes Madam."

"How badly hurt is he?"

"He has many cut and bruises, and I think some will scar but he looks like he's going to be fine." Nodding at that Mrs. Turned looked over to him and saw him quickly break eye contact and moving lower in the chair. Smiling a little Mrs. Turner walked over and sat next to him he sat up more to make room for her but didn't look up at her once.

"Hello there, are you hungry?" He raised his head slightly and looked at her swiftly for a second and softly nodded.

"Good, uh Victora will you bring some food from the kitchen"

"What would you like Madam?"

"Anything that is already prepared is fine, thank you."

"Right away." And with that Victora went away to do her task.

"Buffy will you get our guest here some more water please?"

"Yes mother." Buffy walked over to them and was given the half empty glass. She went to a table where a large pitcher sat in front of a medium sized oval mirror, surrounding it were sliver vine like shapes coming out from it. Looking at it reminded her of the boys ring in her dress pocket she secretly pulled out the ring to glance upon it again, as she did this she didn't notice that her mother stepped up behind her and bent down to look over her shoulder.

"What you got there?"

"N Nothing!"

"Nothing, huh? Hand it over dear." After turning around she placed the ring in her mother's open hand smirking at her daughter as she won her over. When she looked down her smile disappeared.

"Where did you get this?" Her mother whispered.

"It belongs to him, I watched him bury it in the sand before he got hurt. He said it was a lucky charm from his father." Buffy whispered back. Taking a deep breath Mrs. Turner gave the ring back to her daughter.

"You give this back to him you understand me?" Buffy only nodded in return.

"Well, young sir seeing that your unfit yet to leave right away you may stay for the next few nights and then you have to go ,but until then you are fully welcome. I will have some of the servants set up one of the guest rooms for your stay, and do feel better soon, okay?" Said Mrs. Turner as she stood back up and headed to the doorway.

"Yes madam, Thank you very much." The child said quietly.

"Oh come now, you may call me Mrs. Turner. Please."

"Yes ma Mrs. Turner" The young boy smiled weakly.

"Good well Buffy you better keep our guest here company, he's your responsibility from now on, you hear?"

"Yes mama."

"Well, I'll see you both later, I'm leaving to run some errands now for the rest of the day, so I won't see you until later tonight, alright."

"Yes." Both the children said in union, and with that Mrs. Turner turned around to head out but before almost running into Victora coming back the room with a heavy tray of breakfast and two glasses of milk. Victora bowed her head as the Mrs. Turner went by.

"Here you go you two, eat up." Said Victora as she placed the plates on the table in front of them. When that was done she had stood back and waited for the younger ones to finish eating. She looked over the boy and saw him having trouble picking up the fork. Before going over to ask if he wanted some help she saw Buffy put her hand over his little smaller one and took the fork from him.

"Here, let me help you there." The boy nodded and blushed as she fed him the whole time. Buffy giggled a she did as at times food would fall, and at his blushing. Victora smiled at the cute action between them even after when they were finished and she collected the dishes and headed to the kitchen.

"So where you do live?" Buffy randomly said.

"Um, I don't live here. I travel the seas a lot."

"So is it true that...that your a pirate?" She said nervously.

"Who told you that!?" The boy said, frightened.

"So it's true then?" Buffy said excitedly yet still nervous.

"Yes." He said, ashamed.

"Wow, I always wanted to meet one."

"You have?"

"Yes of course, we have loads of books, stories of folklore and pirates, but you seem different."

"How so?" Blushed the boy.

"They showed them as evil, vicious people, that kill in cold blood, but you're not. You seem more pleasant."

"Well, thank you."

"And more proper too." And with that some how, the young children began laughing until their stomachs hurt, Buffy seeing his smile for the first time. 'He has cute dimples' She thought.

For the next few days continued to be the same way. When the first night came he was moved to the guest but night after night he would walk back to Buffy's room and ask to sleep with her, which she agreed to.

During those days they became to what Mrs. Turner referred to as 'joined at the hip', spending every waking moment together. Buffy would ask him questions of the places he has seen, and he would show her some tricks, games and some common customs pirateshe last day of his stay was the day of Buffy's 11th birthday party, most of the known town was invited. The main hallway and ballroom where coved in candles, flowers, silk ribbons and bows. The chandelier glowed greatly, shining the freshly washed floor, by dusk the party guests began to pour themselves in.

The Costume party was wear anything but many were wearing a mask, just to add a little more spark to it. Mrs. Turner thought it was a splendid idea as both Buffy and Jackie came up with it.

Some of the guest came in simple attire; in black suits or plain dress. While the others decided to go all out in feathers and long flowing gowns, some couples came as royalty. All the butlers dressed alike also in black suits and masks serving the guests food and wine.

The musicians played subtle songs for them until the real party was to begin. When the guest were getting caught up or acquainted with each other Victora, dressed up as a mime, ran up the stairs to see how Buffy's costume was coming along.

Once to the door she knocked and waited to be granted entry. "Hey, Buffy, you ready yet?"

"Tora is that you? Come in, I need your help with the dress.She enters the room and shuts the door she tries not to laugh as Buffy moved strangely when trying to reach behind her for the ties of the corset, even though Buffy looked beautiful in her white lace gown and matching mask.

"Hehe, it looks like you do need help. Here stand still." Buffy stop her wild dance and waits impatiently while Victora ties up the dress.

"There, finished, anything else miss?"

"No thank you Tora, uh have you seen Little Jackie down there yet?"

"Uh, no, I think he's still in his room, his costume was pretty complicated too, I was surprised that he didn't want any of the help to go and support him."

"Yes but it's not really a surprise though he wouldn't anyone help him with any of his clothing. It has been hard enough too find a size for him since he didn't want a tailor."

"But you're the one that he lets get close to him."

"Well not that close, he wouldn't swim with me, saying that it was too cold."

"At least he trusts you the most. Now come on the party's waiting."

"Alright." They leave the room and head over to Jackie's, to see if he was still inside. Knocking but not getting any answer they decide that he must be down stairs with the rest of the guests and head down there themselves. As they descended the staircase some of the guest saw them and clapped causing the whole room to start as well.

Once down Buffy's mother came over and hugged her. "Oh Buffy, you look gorgeous dear!"

"Thank you mother, as you do yourself." Mrs. Turner dress was almost like hers but more simple and older. Her hair falling in waves on her shoulders, she looked very elegant even with her glasses on.

"Thank you dear, oh little Jackie said he was looking for you."

"Well we where looking for him, where is he?" asked Victora

"He's over by the punch, speaking of that Victora we are running low on punch, can you go in the kitchen and bring out another bowl well you please."

"Yes, right away madam."

"Thank you, mother."

"For what dear?"

"The party of course, I haven't had one as big as this before."

"Well I love very much dear, and I thought that since your getting older, the parties should grow as well."

"Ha well I'm going to see Jackie now"

"You go, being a hostess is not an easy task, especially for a crowd this big." And with that she kissed Buffy on her head and they walked off in different directions.

When she arrived at the punch table she didn't see Jackie anywhere in sight. So, deciding to stay and wait, she took a cup of punch. When she was bringing it up to her lips two small hands covered her eyes. She was in surprise but then smiled when she heard a familiar voice.

"Guess who princess." Knowing who it was already she decided to play along as well.

Hmm, who ever it is has very, very tiny hands, and is using a fake deep voice even though they sound like a mouse."

"I do not!!"

"Ahha I knew it, little Jackie!" Buffy turns around when she was able to see again to see a very handsome Jackie in he's prince costume. The royal blues, gold ,and black looked very good on him his messy brown hair was brushed neatly in place. If she didn't know better at first glance she maybe would have thought that he was really one.

"Oh my,you look very beautiful tonight B." Buffy thought it was kind of funny when Jackie gave her that nickname ,she felt that it was cute.

"As you look very handsome yourself Jackie."

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course." She wanted to smile widely upon seeing the blush appear on his cheeks.

"Would you give me the honor on dancing with me?"

"I would love to" She watched him smile nervously as he took her hand and lead them to the center of the dance floor. When they got used to the rhythm they were dancing to Buffy felt Jackie get less nervous and become smoother in hissteps.

They got so engrossed into each other that they forgot everyone else there. They danced in sync, their movements and steps matching each other. Buffy felt so light when Jackie spun her out and pulled her back in. When she stopped she was facing him looking straight into his lively brown eyes seeing them sparkle. She then noticed the warm breath on her face as she now realized that their noses were touching and she was less then an inch from touching his lips with hers; feeling her heart beating faster when thinking of kissing them. Deciding to act on impulse she leaned in the rest of the way to experience her first kiss.

End of Prologue

R&R please


End file.
